


Письмо № 72

by Ellfella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Mini, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семьдесят второе письмо Хинаты в никуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо № 72

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

«…Иногда я думаю, что мы оба похожи на инвалидов.  
К примеру, у него нет одной руки, что превращает в сложность любую бытовую задачу.  
У меня нет одной ноги, поэтому я не могу выйти из дома. Только сидеть здесь, в шикарных хоромах, полагающихся мне по праву рождения.  
Он и я – мы ущербны… но не внешне, нет. Это не должно быть заметным; другие не должны видеть. Он, бросивший вызов всему клану, ограниченности существующих устоев – такой консерватор, когда остается со мной.  
Он имеет на это право с тех пор, как сказал, что хочет жениться на мне. А отец поддержал его.  
Этого я не прощу. Ни отцу, ни ему. Никогда.  
Он любит щеголять передо мной своим обнаженным телом – я не могу назвать это иначе. Дома он всегда ходит без рубашки, даже если на улице мороз, а на окнах намерзает тонкий слой льда. Его тело безупречно; за этот год я успела изучить его до последней родинки. Наверное, он так же изучил мое.  
Ему нравится раздевать меня, поэтому на мне всегда должно быть много одежды. Ему нравится заниматься сексом со мной – я не могу назвать это любовью.  
Он хочет, чтобы я видела его – каждый раз. Чтобы раскрывалась перед ним и любила, любила, любила.  
Я не могу любить его; единственное, что мне всегда нравилось в нем – это глаза. Они так похожи на мои собственные, пустые, без выражения. Серо-голубые жестянки – вот как я их про себя называю.  
В них спит древняя смерть, частью которой я так хотела себя ощутить.  
Он отнял у меня право на это; наверное, мои серо-голубые жестянки глупо расширились, когда он сказал, что хочет жениться на мне. Наверное, мои щеки глупо покраснели, и я своим глупым запинающимся голоском пробормотала, что не готова.  
Он не стал меня слушать. Тогда он взял мой первый поцелуй – силой, как потом отнял у меня все, что имела. Или почти все.  
Я никогда не могла сопротивляться, была слишком мягкой и уступчивой. Не взял бы он – взял бы другой, чужой, страшный, а потом забыл бы. К тому все и шло; или еще хуже – к одиночеству. Отец собирался оставить меня в старых девах, ни на что не годной считал.  
Кто-то скажет – мне еще повезло. У такой девушки, как я, редко бывает человек, который любит по-настоящему…  
Наверное, он сильно удивился бы, прочитай это письмо. Или другое – любое из семидесяти двух писем, которые я храню в ящике под кроватью. Он думает, что я держу там специи. На самом деле, всякий раз, когда он уходит на миссию, я беру кисточку с тушью и вспоминаю ненавистные уроки каллиграфии.  
Некоторые из моих писем напоминают настоящие книги – я едва могу удержать в ладони конверт с таким письмом. Все зависит от того, сколько длится его миссия.  
За год, который мы живем вместе, эта – семьдесят вторая; каждый раз я молюсь, чтобы он вернулся.  
Каждый раз я желаю ему смерти – так страстно, как не желала ничего в своей недолгой жизни.  
Я никогда не скажу ему об этом. Как всегда, буду глупо краснеть и глупо улыбаться, и по-глупому тянуть его имя, во время секса прикрывая свое глупое лицо ладонью – ах, как стыдно.  
Как глупо.  
Я хочу, чтобы он подольше не возвращался. В то время, когда его нет, я могу смотреть по телевизору дурацкие мелодрамы и боевики, один за другим, жить чужой жизнью – своей у меня нет.  
В моей жизни есть только он. Он не желает, чтобы я уделяла внимание кому-то еще. Он говорит, что мне ничего не нужно делать, что он позаботится обо мне, что, пока я с ним, я ни в чем не буду нуждаться, что он силен.  
Он и вправду достаточно силен, чтобы развернуть меня спиной ко всему миру.  
Иногда, когда мне не хочется включать телевизор, я провожу долгие часы в ванной, рассматривая свое похудевшее лицо – ранние морщины, мешки под глазами-жестянками – и тело. Моя грудь начинает обвисать, пока едва заметно; я расплылась в талии и подурнела – домоседство плохо сказывается на моей фигуре.  
Ему я нравлюсь любой. Иногда мне кажется, что он тоже видит во мне только глаза, что это из-за них он захотел жениться на мне.  
Тогда мне хочется выцарапать их, прямо сейчас; еще чаще мне хочется вскрыть вены, «правильно», от запястий до локтей, и погрузиться в теплую быстро розовеющую воду, до противного напоминающую его судорожные объятия.  
Я читала, что статистика попыток самоубийств среди женщин в несколько раз выше, чем среди мужчин; только почти все женщины остаются в живых.  
А мужчины – умирают; я часами простаиваю на кухне, перебирая то, что он считает пряностями, и думаю, поверит ли кто-то в его самоубийство.  
Наверное, он сильно удивился бы, узнав, что я могу написать о таком. Это расходится с моим характером, не правда ли?  
Но сейчас у меня нет характера – только сущность, обнаженная так же, как я сама. Он уходил в спешке; сначала у меня не было времени одеться, потом – желания.  
В конце концов, мало ли что может написать голая женщина, у которой не осталось ничего, кроме нее самой?  
Позавчера ко мне заходила соседка – одолжить риса. Мне было неловко говорить с ней, неловко чувствовать, что у меня все хорошо. Я же знаю, что ее муж – нестабилен. Техники, которые он использовал, привели к частичному умопомешательству, но нашему селению выгодно, чтобы он оставался в рядах синоби. Пока он способен эффективно расправляться с врагами, его не признают недееспособным. Кому какое дело, что его жена прячет избитое лицо за широким платком и через день посещает госпиталь? Там она рассказывает, будто в очередной раз упала; над ней смеются, называют неуклюжей. Они не слышали, как она кричит по ночам. И он тоже не слышал – он всегда крепко спит, забросив руку мне на шею, перекрывая дыхание.  
Когда он вернется, – вот бы он не вернулся!.. – я поговорю с ним. Потом, после глупых улыбок и не менее глупой стыдливости, которая приводит его в неистовство, когда он будет готов сделать для меня все, что угодно, я попрошу, чтобы он помог нашей соседке. Любым образом.  
Если он забрал у меня все, чем я обладала, я имею право замарать его руки в чужой крови.  
Если сложить двух инвалидов – получится не здоровый человек, а инвалид в квадрате… 

…Я бы хотела иметь детей. Но этого он никогда не допустит, как бы я ни уговаривала. Не хочет, чтобы я любила еще чьи-то глаза-жестянки».


End file.
